Zutara Month 2018, Day one: Vigilantes
by Zutarawasrobbed
Summary: This game of cat and mouse has gotten very tiring for Zuko, lucky for him, his target decides to give him a break... (Under minor reconstruction)
1. Chapter 1

Vigilantes

A/N:I don't own any of the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Those characters belong to Bryke... -_-

* * *

 _Damn it all to hell!_ Zuko thought as he looked at the note in his hand. Three years. _Three years,_ he's been after her. And each time he thought he had a lead, she would prove once again that she could best him. And _every_ time she left a note with her signature scent and phrase. It was almost as if they were playing a game. A game of bait the cop and evade the criminal. The note in his hand made him seethe, while he sometimes found her evasions amusing, this time, he was into mood to be jerked around.

Earlier that week, Detective Zuko Sozinaki was told he was being put on notice for his inability to catch the all famous _Kitty_. That was her name. Well… the name the department gave her. They didn't know her name, they didn't even know her face. If they did, she would have been behind bars a long time ago.

 _Better luck next time love_

 _Kisses,_

The note. The _stupid_ note. She always knew exactly what to say to get his blood going. Yet… every note seemed specifically for him. The notes were a more recent development, it was her little way of telling him " _almost, but not quite_." That was actually one of the first notes he received five months ago. It was touching almost. _Almost._ But, this continuous game of cat and mouse was getting exhausting, and he just wanted to take a nap.

 **3 Months Later**

 _So close!_ He was on her tail, for the first time, during this entire case, he was _actually_ right behind her. But he needed to be crafty, because he knew she would be. She _always_ was. It didn't take long for him to see they were coming up to a dead in an alley way, but he knew to be wary. Getting to excited can cause someone to lose in the end. And god, was he tired of losing.

Heading toward the alley way he was prepared for her to try and go up to one of the fire escapes, but she stopped. Just. _Stopped_.

The woman, _Kitty_ , puts her black gloved hands behind her head with an amused chuckle, "Well, well, well, Handsome. It seems you've finally caught me."

That voice, _fuck._ For the first time in this entire nightmare, Zuko could actually see her. and _damn it all to hell… She's gorgeous._ His breath catches in his throat. her all black form fitting get up was accentuating all of her curves and her mask only enhanced the blue of her eyes. He was in trouble, and he knew it. "p-put, your hands where I can see them." He gets out weakly. only a second later he realizes his mistake.

"Already did that love." Her eyes look him up and down, "my, my, you are cute." Her sultry grin only adding to her seductive presence. She smirks, "Unless… you has other plans that require my hands up" She bats her eyes " _officer._ "

Zuko's heart feels like it's running mile a minute. this girl is straight out of his fantasy's, and the way she says officer… _Fuck._ The tightening in his pants only prove to confirm his predicament. "I-I why would I-"

The woman chuckles, "because you want me." She deadpans looking at his crotch. "Don't feel embarrassed, I want you too." She walks towards the frozen officer, circling him in a seductive dance. "I have for a while."

 _No, this cannot be happening. I wont give in, I wo-_ his protests die on his lips as soon as he feels her fingers running along his arm. _I didn't even take out my gun. What's wrong with me?_ The fingers side down towards his thigh- _Fuck! It's been too long._ This has to be a trick. "I'm not falling for your tricks, _Kitten._ " He spits out with all the venom he can muster.

"Kitten? Is that what they call me?" She leans into his ear with a whisper "or is it just you?" Her gloved hand moves to his inner thigh. "I've seen you work, every time I do a job… I've seen you." Her breath _extraordinarily_ close to his neck. "The man with the scar and permanent scowl. We're not so different you and I."

Zuko snarls and grabs her hand away From him. "I'm nothing like you." Her response only a chuckle.

"Is that what you think?" her smile fades and her hand recess from his grip. "Look, You're not going to capture me, I _let_ you find me… But, only because you seemed to be getting so frustrated it was no longer amusing." She purses her lips. "Games are fun, but only if the other party is enjoying themselves."

Zuko's face turns into a scowl. Of course. _Of course_ she let him catch her. There was no other way he would be here without her _somehow_ playing a part. But he cant help himself, he has to know. "Why?" This seems to take her back.

"Why what?"

"Why do you do this? Steal from innocent people?"

Her face hardens into a scowl. "You think those people are _innocent_? Do you have any idea what those rich scum do?" She pauses. "They beat their spouses, their children. And they use their money to screw people over and take from the law. The law that _your_ people are supposed to be protecting their victims from! Do you even _know_ where all the money I 'steal' goes to?"

Zuko ponders on this. Pieces of this puzzle are starting to come together. But only a few. He sighs in defeat. "Where?"

"Let me give you a hint, _darling_. Where do you think their loved ones disappear to after the 'robberies.'"

His eyes widen in shock. _No way…_ "They hire you!" his voice softens, as he realizes the true nature of this woman's… 'crimes' "But… Why? Why put yourself at risk for people like that?"

The woman laughs, "Because, darling, there are too many people in this world who would take advantage of their position to get what they want. And…" Her hand moves sleeve to pull out a necklace, "I can relate."

Zuko's eyes soften. He knows that look, he knows because, he's been on the receiving end of it, multiple times. "Someone was taken from you."

"My mother…" She wipes a tear from her eye. "There was a hit put on her." She sniffs "She was very open in her criticism of the developers that were set to build a pipeline on our native land."

Her words hit too close to home, the pipeline she was referring to was something he was all too familiar with… It was his family's company that wanted the pipeline in the first place. "I'm so sorry… I- I can't even begin to-"

"I know who you are Sozinaki." She interrupts, "It's not you I blame. Well, At first I did, but… When I found out it was _you_ who was going to be coming after me, I did my research." She smiles. "I know what you did to halt production." Her face saddens, "and the price you had to pay for your efforts." Her eyes level with his and puts her hand out, "Katara."

Zuko's lips form a slight smile before taking her offered hand and bringing it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you… Kitten."


	2. Running Together

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_ Zuko takes Katara's hand as they run through the city streets. They have to get away. They. Have. To. Get. Away. The cops are on their tail, and the only way he can protect his girlfriend is if he can keep her their identities hidden.

It's been eight months since they met, seven months since they started working together, and six months since they started dating. He finds that they work great as a team and that their civilian jobs make more than a perfect cover to protect their identities. Zuko's job with the LAPD became solid after he promised that he would continue to work on the "kitty" case, but also prioritize others as well. And, after cracking multiple higher felony crimes, he was able to begin flying under the radar… While also making sure that both he and Katara's tracks remained covered.

So far, there was still nothing that linked either of them to the crimes. But, while his job seemed to be the perfect cover, he had nothing on Katara's.

That woman is a saint. Her job is pediatric trauma surgery. It turns out, that's where she meets most of her "clients." But the best part, is that her alibis were always sealed tight, thanks to her other hobby of volunteering for the homeless shelter on 5th street… And her other unofficial job at the opioids rehabilitation clinic.

Every time she was sent to do a job, she would make sure the security camera got a clear shot of her face, before and after the "crime". And for insurance, she would always leave her phone at her alibi in case an officer so happened to want to track her whereabouts. Her system was flawless. Just like the woman herself.

Their relationship didn't officially start until after the first two months. But, in between, they would meet for drinks. And after their first night of working together- The rush of getting away, the adrenaline of doing something "wrong" for all the right reasons, he found himself with his pants lowered, buried deep inside his partner, pounding her against the wall of an alley.

For weeks that became their routine, work, "steal", fuck, repeat. But one day he told her he loved her in his sleep, and her reply was just so Katara when she said "I expect you to come up with the cover story of how we started dating." Against his pillow, before muttering "I love you too Blue."

Blue, that was his code name. At first he thought is was because of his job as a detective, but it turns out, it was because he always seemed to be fast enough to get in and out of places like a ghost or, as she likes to call it, a "spirit." She then told him he reminded her of a story she was told in her tribe as a kid. A story called "the Blue Spirit." The story sounded very similar to what they were doing, but his favorite part was listening to the spirits lover. "The Painted Lady" She sounded so much like Katara, he gave her a new codename of her own. "M'lady."

But now they were running, and they were running because some dumb officer got lucky. Fortunate for them (him). Katara was always one step ahead. All he had to do was get them to their back up spot and take it from there. So far they have only two blocks left, and the officer is already falling behind. _Fucking rookie,_ Zuko rolls his eyes as he sees the poor bastard trip on a fire escape. _Just a few… more steps_ …

 _Safe_. Zuko looks at Katara and they both laugh. "That was…" He pauses for breath "a close one…"

Katara chuckles before pressing a gentle kiss to his burnt cheek all the while rubbing her thumb over his lips. "Thanks to you," she smiles, "we got out of it."

One touch is all it takes. The little things she does, always make him feel like he can handle the weight of eight worlds on his shoulders. He loves her so much, but what makes him soar, is knowing that she loves him just as much. "I love you."

* * *

"God you're so beautiful."Zuko says as he watches Katara get ready for work from his side of the bed. He can see her blush as she puts her shoes on. He smirks.

"That's not fair!" She hides her face. "You know how your compliments make me blush." The only reaction she gets from her boyfriend is light chuckle, before she feels his arms around her waist.

"You know," he whispers. "You still have time before you have to actually _start_ your shift." He lightly bites her neck.

Katara sighs. "We can't. As much as I'd love to 'pass the time' with you, I have to be there early. I need to pick up our latest 'thank you gift' from our last client."

Zuko releases his arms from around her waist. "Then do you mind if I gove you something first?"

Katara turns around to face him. "Zuko, what could you po-" Her breath hitches when she sees just what 'gift' he intends to give her.

"Katara… I want to ask you a question."


End file.
